queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Flower Decorations and a Hidden Power
"Flower Decorations and a Hidden Power" is the thirty-eighth episode of the Queen's Blade anime. Story To counter Mirim's vibration armor, Yuit builds her own versions for herself and Annelotte, but Yuit's products only have the unsettling vibration but not the increased power and defensive abilities of Mirim's armor. Luna Luna returns to the abandoned cabin and states that she heard from people that Mirim single-handedly defeated a fortress on her own, and the battleground is not too far away. Yuit knows that Mirim isn't fighting willingly and thus she wants to convince Mirim to go back home with her. And thus, Yuit and Vante journey to Mirim and Ymir's war camp. Yuit sneaks in and spies Mirim having a meeting with Ymir. Mirim gives Ymir a letter to send to her mother, but after Mirim leaves Ymir tosses the letter in the fire and this is seen by Yuit. Afterwards, Mirim goes out to a field of flowers to make a flower ring for Ymir, but Yuit and Vante appear before her. Yuit tries to convince Mirim that Ymir is only using her, but Mirim wants to continue because she feels that she is doing something good and is being appreciated by Ymir. Yuit hears Ymir calling for Mirim and is forced to leave for now. Yuit and Vante return to the abandoned cabin to meet up with Annelotte and Luna Luna again. Yuit is bummed that she couldn't convince Mirim, but she refuses to give up and Annelotte agrees to help. And so the group sets up an ambush as Ymir, Mirim and some soldiers leave the war camp on their way back to Gainos. Yuit has Vante toss the cart of soldiers away while Annelotte fights Mirim. Annelotte can't stop Mirim's armor however, and Luna Luna jumps in to tie up Mirim but gets stunned by the vibration. Vante come to Annelotte's aid, but Ymir takes the opportunity to try to steal Vante's controller from Yuit. Yuit gets the controller back to force Ymir to retreat. Annelotte continues to battle Mirim and tries to stab out the vibration stones on Mirim's armor, but she cannot overcome the vibration field and is sent tumbling. Mirim comes in to deal the finishing blow, but suddenly Annelotte's collar activates and she transforms into a sinister-looking form with red eyes, pointy ears, black hair, and gold armor. At the same time in Gainos, Aldra senses something is going on. Back to the battle, the sinister Annelotte breaks Mirim's armor with brute strength. Mirim tries to run but is overcome by the armor's vibration. Annelotte then tries to stab out the vibration stones on Mirim's armor. Yuit and Vante try to make Annelotte stop, but sinister Annelotte sends them flying with a wave of her hand. Annelotte then succeeds in breaking Mirim's armor and absorbs the dark red energy expelled from the broken vibration stones into her collar. After the battle, Annelotte returns to normal form and falls unconscious. Yuit comes to check on her friends, but she is knocked down by Vante as Ymir has gotten the controller. With Vante in possession, Ymir tells Mirim that she has no need for failed experimental subjects and rips the flower ring that Ymir had given to her earlier. Ymir orders Vante to attack, but suddenly Captain Liliana and her flying ghost ship appears and she steals Vante (and the controller) from Ymir. Category:Episodes